


A Thorough Search

by 437411



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/F, Fisting, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/437411/pseuds/437411
Summary: After Yuffie returns the party's materia, Aeris and Tifa decide to give her a thorough search to make sure she's not still trying to hide anything from them.





	1. A Thorough Search

"C'mon, I gave everything back already!" Yuffie squirmed, lying on her back with her arms securely tied behind her and the party's two older women glaring down at her.

"We can't exactly believe what a thief tells us, can we?" Aeris said, kneeling over Yuffie's legs, pinning them under herself. "We're going to have to search you to make sure you didn't keep some for yourself."

"Geez... That's way too thorough." She really wasn't hiding anything, though, so Yuffie was convinced they'd let her go soon enough.

Aeris, heedless of her captive's squirming, began to rummage through Yuffie's pockets. There was nothing but a couple of old candy wrappers inside.

Aeris wasn't satisfied. "Better check the back pockets too. Help me turn her over!"

Despite Yuffie's protests, she quickly found herself rolled over and held down while Aeris feeling around her ass... perhaps a little too thoroughly to just be searching for materia.

"Told ya!" Yuffie pointed out when the groping hands withdrew - and then squealed as they returned, quickly and forcefully, spanking her on both cheeks through her shorts.

"What's that, Yuffie? You say we have to look harder to find anything?" Aeris growled, digging her fingers into Yuffie's buttocks through her shorts, then pulling back to deliver another hard spank on both sides.

"Geez," Yuffie grumbled, "you coulda just told me you wanted to feel me up - eek!"

The last part was due to Aeris grabbing her perpetually unbuttoned shorts and yanking them down, leaving Yuffie with just her panties to shield her from further smacks - which were quickly incoming.

Yuffie wiggled, but with Tifa holding her arms and Aeris straddling her legs, she could do nothing to escape the quick slaps to her ass. Aeris wasn't very strong, but when she got ten or twenty smacks in a row, the slaps still stung, even through her panties.

"And!" Aeris snapped, fingers curling around the waistband of Yuffie's panties, "don't think I'm satisfied with just your pockets, either!"

"Wha - wait, wai-" Yuffie began to protest, but Aeris had already yanked her panties down and shoved a hand between her legs, fondling her pussy.

"Girls have all these convenient places to hide things. We're going to check them all!"

While Yuffie sputtered and squealed, Aeris laughed.

"Pretty slick already, huh. Like being tied up and spanked, huh?"

"I do not!" Yuffie insisted, glad for once that she was face down and the others couldn't see her cheeks flushing. So what if being manhandled by two hot older women turned her on, anyway?

"Good, because then I can..."

Aeris pushed two fingers into Yuffie's pussy, wiggling them experimentally inside her. "Well, nothing _here_. I'll have to look deeper."

As she spoke, Aeris forced a third finger in, then, with some difficulty, a fourth, and began to ease her hand deeper, past the last knuckle.

"That's too much!" Yuffie shouted shrilly. "I mean it!"

"Doesn't feel like it to me. You're pretty stretchy." Aeris did slow down a little - but Yuffie couldn't be sure if it was because she was taking pity on the prisoner or because it was getting too tight to continue.

Finally, though, she was up to the thumb in Yuffie's cunt, fingers searching about inside, and Yuffie was squirming and shaking her hips, not just in vain attempts at getting away, but feeling her body react to the intrusion, friction and movement inside. Her pussy was clenching around the wiggling fingers, her clit standing out stiff and yearning below.

"Nothing so far," Aeris observed. "Well then..."

Yuffie shrieked as she felt Aeris' thumb folding in and pressing against her already stretched lips. "It won't fit! It really won't!"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Aeris said, and continued to push.

Yuffie whimpered, bit her lip, and tried to relax. It was so fucking big! She had taken some pretty big things, but nothing as big as an entire hand!

But now that hand was slowly, agonizingly sliding into her wet, twitching cunt. Her toes curled in her sneakers and her hands fisted behind her. "Oh fuck, fff _uuuck_...!"

With a slick noise, Aeris' hand sank inside Yuffie, allowing her thin-stretched lips to tighten around the thinner wrist behind.

But that only mean the girth was moving deeper.

Yuffie moaned. 

Aeris continued to push, hand too tightly gripped by Yuffie's inner muscles to move faster than a crawl. The thinnest part of her wrist disappeared into the squirming ninja and Yuffie mewled as the taper of that arm began to stretch her entrance wider and wider once more.

Then, she froze and made a choked sound of surprise. A sudden, intense _shock_ had sparked deep in her belly.

Aeris' middle finger had prodded her cervix.

"Huh," Aeris said, voice sounding distant to the stunned Yuffie. "There doesn't seem to be anything here. That's a surprise."

But she didn't stop or pull out. Rather, she rocked her hand back and forth, grinding it against the straining, twitching muscles, tapping her fingers repeatedly against the back of Yuffie's cunt.

Yuffie began to squirm again. Not quite the same way she had at the start. Her body moving on its own, hips rolling, legs straining against the ground. Geez, this was... overwhelming...

"I think she's enjoying it," Tifa remarked, hands still firm on Yuffie's arms, keeping her pinned down.

Aeris chuckled. "Sounds like it." She jabbed her fingers in a bit harder. "Louder!" she commanded, and Yuffie yelped, legs curling up and then thumping back down on the ground.

Pushing down towards the front of her cunt, Aeris continued to push and pull. But it still wasn't enough.

Yuffie whimpered as she felt the hand inside her begin to curl, fingertips scraping her sensitive flesh, then balling into a fist - even fatter than before.

" _Gawd!_ " she squealed.

Aeris chuckled, and pushed hard, until her knuckles were pressed up against the deepest part of Yuffie's pussy.

She could feel it pressing her stomach against the ground below.

But more than anything, she could feel her head spinning and hot tingling running through her spine, and aching tension in her legs as her toes curled hard and her feet scraped the ground as her legs kept shifting.

Aeris began to gently _knock_ on the back of Yuffie's cunt, knuckles bumping her cervix over and over.

By the fourth of fifth bump, Yuffie was bucking her hips hard, and another four or five had her senselessly tossing about, panting and moaning, back arching as she rode that fist through a sudden, overwhelming orgasm.

Aeris wasn't done with her, though - and before Yuffie could _finish_ , she began to pull back, sliding her fist out between the protesting, spasming walls of Yuffie's cunt, leaving her feeling empty and unfulfilled as the final waves of her climax sputtered out.

"Still have places to check," Aeris said behind her, seeming pleased with herself. "I think you know what's next."

Dazed, Yuffie blinked, tried to think, and slowly realized what was in store.

"Come... come on, that... that's way too..."

"My turn?" Tifa asked airily, seeming to completely ignore the protests. Aeris laughed. 

"Oh, definitely. My hand is tired, anyway. It's harder than it looks."

"Mm." Tifa let go of Yuffie's arms and rose, disappearing to the side, and something rustled. Aeris rose as well, and Yuffie found herself rolled over again. Her shorts and panties, previously left halfway down her legs, disappeared, and Tifa spread her legs wide, pushing her knees up towards her shoulders.

"Hold her like that," she said, and Aeris sank down above Yuffie, grabbing hold of her ankles and keeping her spread.

Tifa held up a jar, took the lid off, and poured a thick, clear substance across Yuffie's heated groin, the fluid cool and slick as it more oozed than trickled across her pussy and down between her cheeks.

Tifa pushed one finger against Yuffie's asshole, steadily and firmly.

Yuffie tightened up as much as she could.

It didn't help. Tifa's finger sank deep, and she pumped it in and out, spreading the lube around her insides, before pulling out again.

Next, there were two fingers.

Yuffie groaned. It... didn't feel bad. Rather, it felt pretty good...

Even when Tifa repeated the process, pulling out and adding one more finger as she pushed again, turning her hand back and forth, massaging Yuffie's hole, spreading the goo around the straining muscle.

She held her breath, waiting for those fingers to pull away again, knowing full well she was getting more. _Much_ more.

Tifa didn't keep her waiting long.

Four fingers. It felt like more, Tifa's little finger seeming to add much more girth than it had any right to, even before she reached the last knuckle and began to push the more rigid part inside. 

Tifa's hands were bigger and rougher than Aeris'. Yuffie let out an unsteady little moan. It didn't _hurt_ , exactly... but it was still _a lot_ , and the worst wasn't over yet.

Tifa pushed. Unlike Aeris, she had no trouble forcing Yuffie's body to accept her. And her thumb pressed right up against Yuffie's pussy, rubbing up and down, tip bumping against her clit.

Yuffie mewled, writhing, legs pulling weakly at Aeris' grip. Both the older women laughed.

"Quite a slut, aren't you," Aeris chirped. "I hear the whores at the Honeybee take weeks to get used to it, and here you're getting fisted like a champ."

"Your _mom's_ a slut," Yuffie spat back, glaring.

Tifa rammed her thumb firmly up against Yuffie's clit, and Yuffie squealed.

"Give her the whole thing," Aeris said. "She is _so_ ready for it.

Yuffie couldn't protest, both because the rough thrust against her clit had left her speechless and because her asshole was adapting to the girth, still _straining_ , but nowhere near painfully so now.

Tifa slid her thumb down, pressed it into her palm, and shoved.

Yuffie grit her teeth and managed to pull her right leg out of Aeris' grip, thumping down to Tifa's side, foot digging into the ground and raising her hips, instinctively trying to pull away from the invading girth...

Tifa's left hand came down on her belly and pushed, and Yuffie's body thumped back down, driving the air from her lungs - and her asshole down on Tifa's right hand, forcing its thickest part past her sphincter.

She gasped, both to get some air back and from the sudden stretching, then sighed in relief as it was over, leaving her asshole twitching around Tifa's wrist. 

But she didn't get much time to get used to it before Tifa continued to push. Her arm, too, was thicker than Aeris', harder and tapering faster, and Yuffie soon found her hole straining in protest again.

Now, however, the sensation was enhanced by the sensation of Tifa's hand feeling around inside her, sometimes down or to the sides, sometimes pushing up against her dripping, sensitive cunt, feeling disturbingly empty and needy.

Tifa pushed deeper, stretching her wider. Every time her hand pushed up, Yuffie's belly shifted over it, the pressure making small mounds in her flesh. Weakly, she tried to tighten her abs and stop it, but she was in no state to stop Tifa.

"Do that again," Aeris purred.

Tifa grinned and curled her hand up, massaging Yuffie's pussy from below... and noticeably bulging her tummy above it.

Aeris reached down, her free hand settling on top of the mound, pressing down on Tifa's hand, squeezing the walls of Yuffie's pussy together.

"Deeper," she purred, patted Yuffie's stomach once, and slid her hand up, settling on a still covered breast, beginning to knead and tease it through Yuffie's top.

Tifa eased her fingers down and began to push deeper again.

The next time she pushed up again, Yuffie let out a short shriek, going stiff. That felt -

"Oh, that's deeper than I managed to get," Aeris purred, fingers continuing to squeeze and pinch, easily grabbing Yuffie's stiff nipple through her top. 

"You don't think she managed to stick anything in there?" Tifa wondered innocently, pressing her palm up behind Yuffie's womb, once more making a pronounced mound in her stomach. 

"Best to check," Aeris replied, just as innocent, and let go of Yuffie's left leg, letting her heel thump down on the ground, before leaning in over her again, her now freed-up left hand settling on top of the mound, kneading it slowly.

Yuffie let out a strangled whimper. Even knowing that she'd be getting Tifa's hand in her ass, she still hadn't been able to imagine _this_. It was such a weird sensation, neither painful nor pleasurable - and yet somehow, weirdly arousing, knowing what those hands were touching - her deepest, most secret spot! Or what should be the most secret, anyway. It shouldn't just be treated like... like some sack of loot!

"Can't feel anything inside. Better squeeze a little harder!" Aeris said, mostly for Yuffie's benefit, as she pressed down just a little more firmly - and Tifa followed suit.

Yuffie panted as the two women's hands massaged her womb between them from inside and out, firm but gentle. Her pussy tingled and her hips shifted. Those tingles - no, it couldn't, she wasn't, she wasn't going to _come_ from this, was she?!

"Not even touching your clit, and look at you _drip_ ," Aeris teased. "You missed your calling as a whore."

"Did nooot," Yuffie squealed, but it was increasingly difficult to speak, or think. Aeris giggled.

"You're so cute like this. I'm going to get a nice good look at your o-face this time."

Yuffie could only whimper in response as the hands in and on her tummy continued to knead and rub. Red-faced, she turned her head to the side, resolved to at least not give Aeris _that_ satisfaction - 

Tifa's left hand came up and grabbed her by the chin, turning her face back up, filling her field of vision with Aeris' smiling face framed by dark, starry sky.

"Show her," Tifa ordered, hand pushing up harder on Yuffie's womb, pressing it flat against her palm.

Aeris' smile widened as she pushed back, squeezing her own palm down on the mound in Yuffie's belly.

Yuffie closed her eyes defiantly, but there was no way she could hide her flushing cheeks, her muscles twitching, and her mouth opening in a long, hoarse moan as she came, hips bucking, legs twitching and kicking. Clear girlcum spurted and squirted, soaking Tifa's top and spattering their skin with warm droplets. It was the weirdest orgasm of Yuffie's life, but there was no denying that it _was_ an orgasm, making her tingle all over and her head spin.

Aeris and Tifa kept their hands moving until she fell limp, sweating and panting, eyes blinking and opening, staring blankly up at the blurry image of Aeris still hovering above her.

"That was very good," Aeris purred, and bent down and kissed her, tongue diving easily into Yuffie's open mouth and toying with her own, limp and motionless tongue for a moment before pulling back, lips wet. 

"I can still get deeper," Tifa said, and Yuffie let out a high-pitched noise as she felt that hand slip further inside - and of course, her asshole stretching wider and wider as she took more and more of Tifa's arm.

Aeris' fingers followed Tifa's hand, lightly feeling its movement under Yuffie's flesh, other hand continuing to knead and pluck at the girl's breast as before.

Yuffie squirmed weakly. After so much teasing - not to mention her second orgasm for the night! - her nipples were even more sensitive than usual, and that hand was starting to get _really_ distracting. Even compared to what was going on further below.

All she could do was whimper and squeal as she felt Tifa's arm turn, pushing up to the right of her navel, its progress clearly visible on her belly. Deeper and deeper.

Tifa hummed. "Ah, there's a turn here. Let's see..."

And then, following the curvature of her body, Tifa's hand bent to the side, turning to the left and pushing even further in. 

Yuffie stared down at herself, at that arm buried in her nearly to the elbow, at the outline of it, almost L-shaped as Tifa pushed her hand down a turn of her gut.

Aeris chuckled and traced the outline of Tifa's arm and hand with her fingers. "Well, did you find anything?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't think I can get much deeper, either." She grinned. "We don't want to break her completely, after all."

"True," Aeris agreed with a giggle. "Or what do you think?" she asked, turning her head down to look at Yuffie.

"T-told you I... didn't have anything," she managed, forcing herself to glare up at Aeris' innocent, angelic smile. "You sayin' you're gonna listen to me now?!"

Aeris giggled again. "Well, now we have evidence. So perhaps it's time we believed you. Oooor... are you saying you'd rather have us continue?"

Yuffie wiggled and kicked, drumming her heels on the ground. "Like I'm really gonna say that?!" It wasn't as if it felt _bad_ , but she had her pride!

Aeris laughed. "Well, you heard her. But, Tifa... Make a fist first."

Tifa smirked and began to curl her fingers.

Yuffie squeaked as she felt the narrowed shape of Tifa's hand in her belly turn fat and blunt - and Tifa's arm grew even thicker as she tightened that fist, muscles bulging, making the stretching sensation in her asshole even more intense.

"All right," Tifa said. "I'm pulling out."

Yuffie gurgled. But the almost painful strain of her ass immediately lessened as Tifa slid back, slowly drawing the thickest part of her arm out of Yuffie's body.

That left only her fist, which was big - bigger than Aeris', definitely, and incredibly distracting as it slipped back the way it had entered, brushing up and grinding against all sorts of weird things inside Yuffie's body, the sensations practically knocking the breath from her lungs.

Tifa stopped for a moment and rubbed her knuckles against Yuffie's womb again, pushing it up and making a distinct mound in her tummy, making Yuffie pant and writhe, but didn't linger.

Out, out, and out, Tifa's arm slid, the strain on Yuffie's asshole blissfully fading as she approached the wrist. Finally, it was just the hand inside her - still balled into a fist.

And Tifa wasn't uncurling her fingers before pulling out.

"You... can't be serious," Yuffie groaned as she felt the fat mass of that fist pulling at her poor abused hole.

"I could just pop it out if you prefer," Tifa said, turning her hand back and forth, grinding it against Yuffie's protesting hole. "Otherwise..."

Yuffie bit her lip. If that was the alternative... "Fff...!"

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying it," Aeris purred, both hands cupping Yuffie's breasts now, kneading the mounds and teasing the nipples with deft fingers. Yuffie wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but her top was up now, allowing Aeris direct access to her tits. "I don't think it's just my hands making your nipples this hard..." Her right hand slid down Yuffie's belly to her groin and rubbed up and down her pussy a couple of times, palm roughly grinding against her lips and clit and making Yuffie's hips rock and the breath catch in her throat before pulling away. Aeris held her glistening hand up in front of Yuffie's face, allowing the slick to drip on her cheek. "Or your pussy this wet," she continued, before wiping her hand across Yuffie's mouth and cheeks and returning it to the breast she'd been fondling.

Yuffie, mouth clamped shut, squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. That was so unfair...! If Aeris was going to rub her pussy, she could at least do it _properly_... and not wipe the mess on her face! Now she wouldn't even be able to open her mouth without tasting pussy... her _own_ pussy! That was just... gross, Yuffie thought, as she curled her toes and groaned from the lingering pleasure of that rub across her clit, and the sensation of Tifa's fist trying to spread her ashsole wide enough to pass through.

It was becoming obvious that Tifa was winning the struggle. Yuffie's hole, thoroughly stretched, was growing weaker, spreading wider, allowing that fist to slide further back.

Aeris tightened her grip on Yuffie's nipples, pinching cruelly, adding another small sting of pain to the agonizing stretch below. Yuffie grit her teeth. It wasn't like before, but this was still... _making her wet..._

With a squelch, the thickest part of Tifa's fist conquered Yuffie's asshole and slipped free.

Yuffie shrieked at the intense stretching sensation and sudden relief.

Then howled as Tifa, without pause, rammed that fist straight back inside.

And immediately pulled it out again, barely giving her a moment to adjust.

"You've been dripping all over my arm," Tifa said, fist pumping rapidly in and out, making wet, dirty noises as it plunged in and out of Yuffie's asshole. "So let's see if you're enough of a butt slut to come just from this."

"Make her squirt again," Aeris purred. "She's so cute when she does that."

Tifa grinned. "Hear that, Yuffie? Get me nice and wet." 

Yuffie rocked and squirmed, groaning, gurgling and squealing. Her toes curled hard in her sneakers and her fingers clawed at her arms. Her ass felt so good! She couldn't take any more of this!

Tifa grinned as she continued to drive her hand in and out of the near-orgasmic girl's ass.

And Yuffie's eyes rolled back, her mouth falling open and her tongue limply flopping back and forth with the movements of her body as Tifa's thrusts rocked it. She convulsed hard, heels slamming into the ground and raising her body in a tight arch, a thick jet of girlcum noisily squirting across Tifa's chest and face, then collapsing on her back, bucking and heaving. 

Tifa was entirely tireless as she continued to fist the moaning girl, hand sloppily pumping back and forth, continuing to stretch Yuffie's clenching, twitching asshole until her orgasm began to wind down. As the ripples grew weaker, Tifa at last shoved her hand in deep, sinking half her forearm in Yuffie's ass, then uncurled her fingers and slowly pulled out in a single smooth motion that left Yuffie gaping and empty, hole still visibly twitching with the aftershocks of her climax and the thorough stretching it had received. 

Grabbing the backs of Yuffie's knees, Tifa pushed her legs up to her shoulders, showing Aeris the results of her handiwork: Yuffie's pussy wet and swollen, its juices running all over her legs and belly, and her anus slowly, slowly closing until it was nearly back to its original tightness, though puffy, slick and flushed with use.

"Well," Aeris said as Tifa let Yuffie's legs back down. "I guess she was telling the truth after all."

"I'm surprised," Tifa said, straightening up.

"It was fun, though."

Tifa grinned. The two of them got to their feet, leaving Yuffie on the ground, bound and limp, skin wet with sweat, cum, and lube.

"Maybe we should make a habit of checking her every so often," Aeris suggested as they began to walk back towards the camp. "So she doesn't get any ideas."

"Mm... I'd be down for that." Tifa turned her head to look at Aeris, and stopped. "Wait, let me see your ribbon."

Aeris tilted her head to the side. "Why...?" She raised a hand to feel behind her head, and her eyes widened. Her white materia was gone! "I was sure I had it before we..." she began, gasped, and spun on her heel.

"What," Yuffie said, sitting up and stretching, flaunting the ropes that had been binding her arms, which now instead hung limp and useless from her wrists. "Missin' somethin'?"

She grinned. "Couldn't have been me, though. You had me tied up the whole time. Right?"

Tifa and Aeris exchanged looks.

Then they advanced on the smirking ninja.

A more thorough search was clearly in order.


	2. A Deeper Search

With a knee on Yuffie's back, Tifa twisted the squirming ninja's arms behind her and held them firmly while Aeris tied them again, more securely this time.

"C'mon, you don't have to be so-"

Yuffie's complaint ended in a yelp as Aeris spanked her hard. "If you don't want this to get harder than it already is, you had better hand over my materia," she warned.

"Umm-"

_Smack!_ Yuffie yelped again, legs kicking uselessly, as Aeris delivered another stinging smack to her ass.

"We're going to start looking." Aeris looked up at Tifa and nodded. "Let's get her on her back. You want to do the front this time?" 

Tifa nodded back. "And you do the back. Maybe you can get deeper than I did."

Yuffie whimpered, but it didn't stop the other women from rolling her over again, re-taking much the same positions as before, Aeris sitting cross-legged over her head, Tifa kneeling between her forcibly spread legs.

"Geez, I'm still sore..."

Aeris reached down and grabbed Yuffie's breasts, kneading them hard, fingers quickly capturing her nipples and pinching them cruelly. Yuffie squirmed and moaned, but Aeris was merciless, continuing to abuse her breasts as she leaned over the captive, frowning.

"You brought this on yourself. I don't want any more complaints out of you! Just moan. You're much cuter when you're not talking."

Tifa snorted. "Well, I can probably help with that."

Yuffie stiffened as that sentence was punctuated with a smack across her exposed pussy, Tifa's large hand settling resolutely across her glistening, flushed mound and beginning to knead.

It didn't take much for her to start moaning again, with her cunt still sensitive from before and her breasts being attended to so forcefully. Yuffie wasn't going to admit it out loud, but being manhandled so roughly was definitely a turn-on... 

Tifa raised her hand and looked at her dripping slick palm and fingers. "Yeah. Let's get this inside you."

"Hard," Aeris purred.

Tifa nodded, and sank three fingers in Yuffie's cunt, making the ninja yelp and arch, pussy clamping down on the intrusion.

But Tifa's fingers were so strong, much stronger than Aeris', and had no problem moving. She began to thrust and curl, massaging the front of Yuffie's cunt, eagerly prodding her g-spot, and before she knew it, Yuffie was writhing and squealing, panting and gasping, her face flushed, eyes wide and pupils large with arousal.

" _Much_ cuter," Aeris repeated, left hand gliding up to stroke Yuffie's face. 

Tifa added a fourth finger, twisting her hand back and forth. Then, before Yuffie could even fully adjust, a fourth, and curled her entire hand _hard_ towards the front.

It was like a shock to one of her most sensitive spots, and the pleasure practically exploded out from where Tifa's fingertips dug in, rippling through Yuffie's body, hot and almost painfully intense. Arching up, eyes rolling back in her skull as she came, she once more sprayed hot, clear cum across Tifa's top, soaking the white fabric and making pink skin glow through.

Yuffie wasn't in any position to admire it. Squealing and writhing, heels drumming on the ground, she could barely even see Aeris leaning right over her as coloured lights and dark spots flashed before her eyes.

Somehow, she didn't even realize when Tifa folded her thumb in as well until the breathtaking climax began to wind down and she was suddenly so... so much more _full_ than she had thought she was.

"Oh _gawwwdddd,_ Yuffie moaned as she tried to raise her head, blinking to clear her vision. She didn't have the strength and winced as the back of her head thumped on the ground, tried again, and felt Aeris' hand behind her, helping her look down at Tifa.

Who looked back up, smiling. "Got your attention?"

Yuffie gaped at her, speechless.

"I'm going to make a fist now," Tifa said conversationally.

Yuffie's eyes widened. It wasn't even a _fist_ , and already -

"Cuh, cah... ca, careful!" she gasped, voice shrill.

Tifa's grin grew wider. And her fingers curled.

The narrowed hand inside her, which had seemed so big already, was getting _wider_.

Yuffie trembled. Sure, she knew what she was getting into - she thought! - but right now, she felt as if she might just... break...

Tifa's hand curled in on itself and tightened, making a large, strong fist just inside the entrance to Yuffie's pussy, knuckles digging into the spot she'd been fingering just a little earlier.

"I _was_ going to check if you had anything hidden deeper inside," Tifa said. "But I think I'm just gonna make you cum again."

She began to work her fist back and forth, purposefully stretching the opening, the g-spot area, and Yuffie distantly felt her toes curl until her feet shook with tension, her legs tingling as pleasure forcefully built around that fist.

Above her, Aeris shuffled forwards, allowing her to prop Yuffie's head up against her legs, freeing both hands to attack her breasts again. Going straight for the nipples, she pinched and tweaked, twisted and tugged, grabbed and released, jiggling the perky little tits they jutted from.

Yuffie couldn't resist any more - nor was she really interested in trying. Digging her heels in, she rocked her hips against that fist, squeezing her eyes shut, and held her breath as electric heat radiated through her.

Her body convulsed as she came, her legs kicking out, sending her thumping back down on her ass - and sinking Tifa's fist deeper in her body, forcing the air from her lungs in a wheezing puff, and her chest and belly heaved as she panted, riding another climax that left her sweaty and dazed.

But she was fully at the other women's mercy, and mercy was not the first thing on their minds.

Tifa began to push, drawing her hand back a little, then forcing it just a finger-width deeper at a time, ensuring she took a good while to get to the bottom of Yuffie's hole - and stimulated the girl intensely all the way.

By the time her knuckles thumped the back wall, knocking on Yuffie's cervix, the ninja was panting and writhing again, already on the cusp of a third orgasm.

Tifa drew her hand back and _shoved_ \- practically punching Yuffie's womb higher in her stomach, forcing it up into a prominent mound despite the firm abs covering it.

Yuffie howled. 

And came, her squirt spattering on her thighs and Tifa's arms, chest, and face.

Tifa didn't let up until she settled down again.

Then, she extended a finger and searched out one particular spot.

Yuffie felt a wave of cold going through her spine and goosebumps prickling across her skin. "No!" she gasped, shaking herself. "No no no nononono you can't-"

Tifa wasn't listening.

And Yuffie's body wasn't listening either. Softened by repeated thumps from Tifa's fist, Yuffie's cervix reluctantly yielded to the finger, and Yuffie shrieked as it slid all the way into her womb.

"Can't find anything," she faintly heard Tifa say, as she lay limp and overwhelmed, eyes glazed.

"Try feeling around," Aeris replied.

"Mm."

Tifa began to move, rocking her finger back and forth, fucking Yuffie's cervix with long, powerful strokes, each time mashing her knuckles up against it from below, bulging the girl's belly up.

Then, to Yuffie's horror, she pulled back - and pushed with two fingers.

"Nhuu... muh womb's not... for that...!" she slurred, helplessly rolling herself from side to side, strangely powerless despite everything.

"What's that? You're not your usual perky self," Aeris mocked. She slid her right hand of Yuffie's chest and down to the mound in her belly, kneading it from above. "You know what? I bet she can't even feel the entire thing with those fingers. Tifa? Put in another."

Yuffie gurgled as Tifa slid the two fingers out and came back up with three.

The sensation of _stretching_ was enormous. She couldn't think, couldn't feel anything other than the impossible, incredible, _irresistible_ force pulling open what should have been a private, untouchable space, digging into it shamelessly...!

"Wow, she's wet," Tifa said, astonished. "I think she's enjoying it."

"Am nooot," Yuffie whined on reflex.

Tifa thrust three fingers into her womb, and her eyes rolled back, the protest dissolving into an honest moan.

It shouldn't feel good!

_It totally felt good._

"It feels nice and silky around my fingers," Tifa continued. "Even smoother than your pussy."

"More fingers?" Aeris suggested, continuing to knead Yuffie's breasts with one hand and her belly with the other. 

Tifa chuckled. "Yeah, I think she can take it..."

Yuffie would have protested, if she could talk. But all she knew was that stretching, that tension through her body. As if it wasn't just her cunt, but her entire _being_ wrapped around Tifa's hand and arm. As if those fingers were reaching into her head and fingerfucking the pleasure centres of her brain...!

Tifa pulled back enough to put her little finger up, and Yuffie found her voice again just in time to shriek out another orgasm as Tifa sank four fingers in her womb - and immediately began to work her thumb in alongside.

Kicking and bucking, Yuffie screamed in mind-breaking ecstasy, voice hoarse and harsh.

Then, she found herself lying limp, blinking up at the blurry image of Aeris above her.

"You blacked out," Aeris told her. "Just as it got to the best part."

Yuffie looked down.

Even before she could see the fist-shaped mound in her belly, she realized what had happened.

She had Tifa's hand - she had Tifa's _entire fist_ in her womb.

Tifa grinned up at her and twisted that hand back and forth, grinding it against the walls of Yuffie's uterus. 

"Nothing inside her," she said. "But it feels pretty good..."

Her fingers uncurled and she massaged the front wall of that fleshsack, tenting Yuffie's belly even further.

"That," Aeris said, voice husky, "is amazing."

Yuffie felt her head slide down and thump against the ground again, leaving her staring up at the sky as Aeris pulled away. 

After a moment she stepped into view again, naked this time, and sank down straddling Yuffie's waist. A hot, wet, soft sensation accompanied the slight weight as she pressed herself against the girl.

"Finger me," she purred, wrapping her arms around Tifa.

And Tifa pushed her fingers up against Aeris' pussy, eagerly rubbing it from inside Yuffie's womb, using one girl's body like a glove as she pleasured the other.

Yuffie gurgled and twitched, the protests that should have been pouring from her mouth thwarted by the sheer intensity of the experience.

Paying her no heed, Aeris moaned, hips rocking as she rode Tifa's fingers, rubbing her pussy against the wiggling bulge underneath her, grinding slick cuntflesh against Yuffie's hot, sweat-slick skin.

Tifa, grinning, wrapped her free arm around Aeris' shoulders and kissed her, her right hand continuing to make beckoning motions inside Yuffie, rubbing her fingertips back and forth over Aeris' clit.

Aeris moaned lustfully, sloppily returning the kiss, sending drool pouring down their chins as her tongue duelled with Tifa's, making wet, smacking noises. Her right arm remained around Tifa's waist, and her left lowered between them and settled with the palm over Yuffie's clit, not really rubbing it, just allowing the rocking of their bodies to provide stimulation as she cupped the girl's pussy, fingers brushing against Tifa's arm with every movement.

Yuffie winced and whimpered, the alien, brain-melting sensation of having her womb so roughly filled and used mingling with the more familiar tingly-electric one emanating from her clit. The touch seemed to make her more sensitive all over, and she was intimately aware of Tifa's fingers inside her and the texture of Aeris' body against her. She could even feel Aeris' clit, a stiff nub rubbing against her amidst the softer flesh of puffy pussylips.

"Let's go together," Aeris told her, voice low and husky, breaking her kiss with Tifa just long enough to get the words out before returning to it again. Then, broke it again just to get one more word out, aimed at Tifa this time: " _Harder_."

And Tifa, as she claimed Aeris' mouth again, tongue thrusting forcefully inside, pushed her fingers up harder, forcing Yuffie's flesh to stretch into an almost cone-like shape, moving up and down.

Aeris met the movements underneath her, grinding her clit against Tifa's fingers and Yuffie's abused abs, her eyelids fluttering as they closed, her moans growing louder, and her head rolled back, freeing her mouth, allowing the noises of her pleasure to spill forth unmuffled.

Yuffie was moaning too. Too weak to fully rock her hips even though she wanted to - needed to - she settled for the slight movements she could manage.

It was enough. Even the tiniest bit of motion shifted Aeris' hand against her, and even the tiniest shift was like a jolt to her clit - and then up her cunt and womb.

"Cumming!" she gasped. "Cumming cumming cumming gonna cum I'm gonna-!"

Fists clenching, toes curling, body lighting up with pleasure from the soles of her feet up to the top of her head, Yuffie shuddered, eyes rolling back, only barely aware of Aeris joining her in orgasm, hips bucking wildly, hand rocking against Yuffie's clit.

It was an intense, immensely erotic experience for Aeris, knowing Tifa was rubbing her clit from inside Yuffie's most sacred womanhood, and she came long and hard, gushing hot fluids all over those rubbing fingers, coating Yuffie's belly and trickling down her sides to soak into the soil below.

Yuffie, meanwhile shuddered and fell silent, too overwhelmed to even recognize she was doing the same, once more spraying her clear cum all over Tifa's face and tits.

Finally spent, Aeris leaned on Tifa, purring as she nuzzled the barmaid's neck and strong shoulder, and Tifa returned the favour, kissing and nipping until Aeris finally shook herself and rose on her knees, swinging her leg over Yuffie and looking down at the mess - and the blatant mound she had been riding. Keeping eye contact with Tifa, she bent down and sucked those fingers clean - or at least, the stretching flesh that lay between them and her tongue.

That done, she kissed Tifa again, sharing the tangy juices she'd lapped up, and smiled.

"My turn to fuck her?"

Tifa nodded, relaxing her hand, allowing Yuffie's tummy to flatten visibly, though the outline of her hand and arm were still visible. But that, too, was going to change. Pulling gently but firmly, Tifa eased her hand back through Yuffie's tightly gripping cervix, wincing with exertion. The girl certainly was tight! Nevertheless, Tifa's strength won out in the end, and with a loud, lewd squelch, her hand slipped from Yuffie's womb and down her still twitching pussy, slowly emerging between the stretched lips, accompanied by a small lake of juices.

Tifa held up her hand and admired the way Yuffie's slick poured and dripped from her skin. "Wow."

"She didn't get _that_ wet when I did it. I'm a little jealous..." Aeris said, running her fingers over Tifa's hand, gliding easily. "And I'll have to lube her up for the other hole."

Tifa laughed. "Do you even care about the materia right now?"

Aeris huffed. "Of course I care! But it'll turn up sooner or later. For now..."

She rose and went to pick through her gear, and Tifa took the opportunity to change location, sitting down where Aeris had started out, then, after some consideration, pulled Yuffie a little towards her, settling the girl's head on her lap, propping it up so Yuffie would be able to see everything Aeris would be doing to her.

Yuffie stirred, groaning, wincing. "Whah...?"

"Did you pass out again?" Tifa asked, reaching down and rubbing her slimy hand across Yuffie's chest, smearing slick across her breasts. The brush across her stiff nipples made Yuffie squirm, and she blinked and shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs. "Feels... feels empty," she muttered, looking down at her belly, flushed and slick, but once more back to its usual shape, flat, firm, abs faintly but noticeably outlined.

"Do you want me to put it back?" Tifa purred. Yuffie blinked and looked up, shuddering. 

"Uh, I'll... pass?" she managed. She couldn't say she had minded what Tifa had done, but she certainly needed some time to rest before doing it again! Even now, she still found it hard to focus, her head seemed full of fuzz, although it was clearing up, slowly...

And then, it cleared up all at once when Aeris stepped into view, carrying a large enema syringe, full of clear goo.

"Wha - where'd you even _get_ that?!" Yuffie squeaked, wiggling and kicking.

"Wutai, of course. The place sells all sorts of weird sex things, you know."

Aeris set one foot between Yuffie's thighs, then the other, and knelt down heedless of the girl's squirming protests. Setting the syringe aside, she grabbed Yuffie's left leg and forced it up, and Tifa quickly grabbed it and secured it in place. The right leg soon followed, and Yuffie found herself folded practically in half - much more securely so than the last time, Tifa's fingers firm around her ankles. 

And her poor defenceless asshole blatantly on display for Aeris' pleasure.

Aeris smirked as she picked up the syringe and pushed the nozzle into Yuffie's back door. She was more than slick enough to take the barely finger-thick insertion without additional lubrication, but that was only the beginning.

"And puuush..." Aeris sing-songed as she forced the plunger in, squirting a steady jet of lukewarm goo into Yuffie's body.

Yuffie wiggled as best she could. But with her body held in position like this, there was no dislodging that nozzle, and she could do nothing but endure as she felt the contents of the syringe flow into her butt.

Even before it was empty, she began to feel full, and she wondered if it was just her imagination or if her belly was really expanding to contain all that lube...

Aeris soon confirmed her suspicions. With the syringe empty, she slipped it free and replaced the nozzle with a finger to prevent any lube from escaping, while her other hand settled on Yuffie's stomach, petting and kneading it - and where normally there would be unyielding muscle, there was definitely a softness and squishiness there, now, allowing Aeris' fingers to make little dents as they dug in. 

"Oh, that's a cute look. I should just plug you up and let you go around looking like this all the time..."

"Like that's gonna happen!" Yuffie squirmed harder - firmly determined not to let it show that the hand rubbing her tummy was making the stretching sensation fullness quite pleasant.

The moment the thought crossed her mind, Aeris pressed down harder, forcing the giant load of lube higher up her gut. Yuffie yelped - and the noise faded out as Aeris shoved a second finger up her butt.

"That was easy," Aeris remarked, and added a third.

And despite Yuffie's hole clenching and twitching around them, it stretched quite obediently as those fingers hilted inside her.

Aeris still took a few moments to thrust and twist her hand back and forth before adding a fourth finger, and Yuffie bit her tongue to hold back any noises that might betray her arousal. She had never _disliked_ anal, but this was - if it hadn't been so _weird_ , it would be really hot!

...it was still really hot. Her cheeks heated as she curled her toes, feeling Aeris' little finger push against her and slide easily in, her ass accepting Aeris' hand up to the thumb. Lube trickled and gushed as Aeris continued to work her over, massaging her struggling sphincter in preparation for the last finger.

"And now..."

Yuffie held her breath.

Aeris folded her thumb in and pushed.

There was no contest. Fully lubed, prepared, and having been so recently stretched around Tifa's larger fist, Yuffie's asshole was helpless to stop her.

Aeris curled her hand and made a fist, pulling back and popping it free, accompanied by a gush of lube from Yuffie's gaping asshole before she plugged it again, shoving her fist in and stopping to let Yuffie tighten around the narrowest part of her wrist.

"Mm... This feels pretty different from your pussy."

"W-well duh!" Yuffie sputtered. 

Aeris grinned. "I bet I can get deeper in here than Tifa did."

Yuffie squirmed, struggling in vain against Tifa's grip on her ankles. "That's not even possible! Gawd, you're weird!"

Aeris chuckled. "Mm. I can't deny that." She looked down at her arm, disappearing inside Yuffie's ass. "But you're not protesting nearly as much as I'd expect from a girl getting her holes violated like this!"

Yuffie opened her mouth to object, say she was complaining as much as she could, but Aeris pre-empted it by _thrusting_ , sinking half her forearm in Yuffie's ass, stretching her poor hole and pressuring her sore, well-fisted cunt and womb, and all that emerged was a wheezing breath, as if Aeris' fist had really collided with her lungs and forced the air from them.

"You're so cute," Aeris purred, and began to rock her arm back and forth.

Yuffie gasped and gurgled. Why was her butt so _sensitive_? It didn't make any sense! But having it stretch around Aeris' arm felt... good. And the hand moving inside her - 

Maybe she really _was_ as weird as Aeris, Yuffie figured in a dark corner of her mind. 

"Ready for more?" Aeris asked, bending down to press a kiss to Yuffie's swollen belly.

Yuffie gave a small nod.

Aeris grinned.

"Good girl. Let's see how deep you can take it..."

And she began to advance. Continuing to rock back and forth, but now pushing in a little more than she pulled out with every thrust, gradually sinking more and more of her arm inside.

The pressure on Yuffie's womb grew a little less distracting as Aeris' hand advanced above it. Despite the lube swelling her stomach, the fist moving inside her was visible as a small mound, and Aeris brushed it with her fingers, smiling.

Yuffie moaned.

Slowly, Aeris' fist made its way up, and the bulge slipped up next to Yuffie's navel as she approached the elbow.

"Hmm... There really is a bend here. I wonder if I can..."

Aeris opened her hand again and let her fingers slip along the curve of Yuffie's body, from the descending colon and left into the transverse.

Yuffie stared down at herself. That was as far as Tifa had got inside her. And much as Tifa had, Aeris was leaving an almost L-shaped bulge in her belly from the better part of a forearm pushed inside and the hand curling out to the left... fingering parts of her body that had certainly never been meant to be touched.

Tifa's hand had been bigger, stretched her more. But somehow, she figured Aeris wasn't going to stop at just this.

Aeris moved her fingers, feeling the texture of Yuffie's inner walls.

"It's so squishy... Let's see..."

It came as no surprise, but Yuffie could not hold back a squeal as Aeris began to shift her arm and hand, pushing her wrist into the bend and her fingers just a little deeper still. Her hand tilted up and down, testing the limits of its confines.

Yuffie felt her body yield. Slowly but surely, Aeris was straightening her out inside, making strange parts of her glide against each other. 

"Ah...!"

Aeris let out a pleased noise as she sank just a little deeper, forcing Yuffie's gut to straighten and stretch. Instead of folding her hand straight left, she was now gently curling it in that direction, helping the slick fleshy tube around it adjust to its new shape.

Yuffie's eyes rolled back, her jaw falling slack, not from pleasure but sheer intensity.

Distantly, she could hear Aeris giggle.

"You can probably let her legs down. I don't think she's going to struggle much."

Tifa chuckled. "No, I think you're right."

Her grip loosened, and she ran her hands down Yuffie's calves to her knees and bent down - momentarily obscuring Yuffie's sight and treating her to a face-full of big, soft tits - as she lowered the girl's legs to Aeris' sides and let go, allowing Yuffie's limp body to uncurl and her feet to thump down on the grassy ground.

Tifa straightened up, pulling her breasts from Yuffie's face - and putting her hands on Yuffie's much smaller tits, taking up the same task Aeris had delighted in when their positions had been reversed, kneading and pinching.

Yuffie twitched and groaned, wincing, eyes rolling back down, mind clearing slightly at the sensation, the slight pain of Tifa's pinching at her sensitive nipples.

Aeris reached up with her free hand and cupped Yuffie's cheek, stroking gently. "Good. I want you to see this." She wiggled her fingers inside Yuffie, making the mound in her belly flutter.

Yuffie's eyes were automatically drawn to the movement.

She had known she was _full_. Of course, it would have been impossible to miss! But as to _how_ full...

Aeris' hand had reached up nearly under her sternum. Yuffie shuddered at the sight - and couldn't help but feel, suddenly, even more stuffed than she had moments before, now that she knew...

"Now, past the elbow..."

Yuffie made a high-pitched noise.

It didn't stop Aeris.

She pushed, easing her elbow against Yuffie's slick asshole, feeling it yield under the pressure, feeling the texture of the ninja's gut gliding around her hand and arm.

With a wet squelch and a gush of lube around it, her elbow slipped inside.

Yuffie shuddered and groaned.

Aeris continued. Elbow pushing up towards Yuffie's left hip, her hand now sliding to the right, every movement visible through the girl's belly.

"Wow," Tifa mumbled, fingers absently playing with Yuffie's breasts. She hadn't been able to imagine getting _that_ deep.

Aeris was too distracted to answer. She slowly eased her arm in, deeper and deeper, against Yuffie's protesting, but yielding, body.

Finally, her forearm lay nearly horizontal inside the girl, above her womb. Her fingers had found yet another bend in the slick tube there, and her hand had curled down to follow it, while her elbow had slid up right under the ribs on the left.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock as she watched what she had done - her upper arm buried in Yuffie's asshole nearly up to the shoulder, she felt the abused muscle twitch around her.

Yuffie was staring, too, whimpering in similar shock. What was that crazy woman _doing_ to her?! 

"Tifa..." Aeris mumbled.

"Yeah?" Tifa tore her gaze away from that obscene mound, hands stopping their movements on Yuffie's chest.

"Make her cum?"

Tifa had to laugh. "You're kind of twisted, you know that?"

But she slid her right hand down - right across the bulge outlining Aeris' arm - until she was cupping Yuffie's pussy and began to knead, two fingers teasing her wet, dripping entrance and quickly slipping inside, curling up.

Yuffie moaned.

Tifa fingered her harder, left hand resuming its work at her tits. And the lone unattended breast was soon occupied by Aeris' free hand as the two women kneaded and tweaked her sensitive nipples, adding to the building electric pressure that was radiating from her pussy.

She moaned again, louder, shriller.

Aeris' arm was moving gently, as if massaging her insides. Tifa's hand was less gentle, fingers pressuring her g-spot relentlessly, palm squeezing down on her clit.

Yuffie's fists clenched until her bound arms shook, her toes curled until her legs trembled and ached.

She heard Aeris laugh softly. "Don't stop, okay?"

"Yeah." That was Tifa, who, true to her word, showed no sign of even slowing down.

Yuffie whimpered shrilly. It was unbearable! Aeris' arm felt so weird inside her, and now they were making her feel so _good_! It wasn't fair, it really wasn't...!

Tifa's strong fingers in her cunt didn't care.

Yuffie helplessly felt an electric warmth spread through her, until once more everything from the top of her head to the soles of her feet was tingling with building tension. Her hips rolled on their own, even when she tried to keep them still. Somewhere in the distance, she heard another soft laugh, right before she came - hard and explosively, pleasure bursting through her in breathtaking waves that overwhelmed her senses.

As the ninja squealed and tossed underneath them, Tifa and Aeris both leaned in and shared a kiss as their hands continued to move without mercy, ceaseless and remorseless, as Yuffie came... and came again... and again, until she lacked even the strength to buck and moan and just twitched weakly.

\---

"You didn't find the materia, did you?" Tifa asked as she watched Aeris slowly slip her arm free of Yuffie's body, the movements once more plainly visible from the long, moving bulge in the girl's stomach.

"No..." Aeris winced as she slid her hand around the first bend, straightening her wrist as she entered the last, easiest part, and started to pull her forearm out. Her hand, even narrowed, still struggled to get past Yuffie's asshole, but eventually came free, accompanied by a huge gush of lube. Grinning, she pushed Yuffie's legs up and out to raise her hips and show Tifa the mess they mad made.

"I don't think she's in any condition to tell you where it is either," Tifa noted, bending down and slipping a finger in Yuffie's gaping asshole, running it around the rim before pulling out again. 

"I'm patient," Aeris said, letting the ninja back down, and pushing a hand down on her belly to flatten it and drive the last of the lube from her body. It erupted from her tightening asshole in a jet. "Besides, she can't have taken it very far."

"What if she doesn't want to tell you after all you put her through?"

Aeris grinned. "Well, I'll just have to search her again, then, won't I?"

She looked down at the unconscious girl and reached up to pet her cheek with a grin that was half loving, half cruel.

"...I'm almost hoping she doesn't."

Tifa couldn't really argue with that.


End file.
